Bella Wolff
by Bella Wolff
Summary: What if Bella chose Jacob? What if she could never forgive Edward for leaving her? What if she... changed? What if there was something, deep down inside of her that could change her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, whatever. Love you too," and I peck him on the cheek. Him. My Jacob. The one I have been deeply in love with ever since I came to forks. Well, after I split up with _him_. The bad _him_. The _him_ that me and Jake never talk about. The one who broke my heart. The one who was just another fucking vampire.

Jacob brought me to school in his Rabbit before he ran around in the woods with his pack. He was just finished telling me not to get hurt, and call him if I need him and blah blah blah. He tells me this lecture every day before I leave for school. He can just be a little over protective, what with his imprinting on me and all.

I open the door to the Rabbit, and am about to step out when he suddenly holds my arm back.

"_He's _here." I look at Jacob with wide eyes as I understand what he is saying. _He_. The _he_ we hate, the _he_ that I want to stay clear of for the rest of my life. The _he_ that left me standing in the middle of the woods alone after he just ripped my heart out, dyed it black, and put it back in upside down. If Jacob hadn't been there to dry the dye out and turn it back to its original color, I probably would've died from the depression.

But now _he_ was here. I shut the door immediately and told Jake to drive, and drive as fast as he could without getting a ticket from my dad, who just so happens to be the chief of police.

He pushed on the gas and did a turn that only a supernatural werewolf could do, and started for his house. Pretty much my home. On the way, he called Sam, who had to phase out of his wolf form to answer, and Jacob told him that the Cullen's were back. He called a meeting at Jacob's house so we could all discuss it. When we got there, we were the last ones to arrive. So there was Billy, Leah, Seth, Sam, Jarred, Paul, Brady, Collin, Quil, Embry, Emily, Kim, Rachel, and Quil even brought Claire. So we all there, crammed inside Jacob's small home.

"So, the Cullen's are back?" asked Sam, breaking the silence from when we walked in.

"Yeah, I could smell them. They were in Forks." Jacob stated.

"So, anyone have any ideas about what we should do?" asked Quil.

"Yeah, let's go kick some vampire ass!" Paul shouts, getting a disapproving look from Rachel, who is Jacobs's sister and Paul's imprint.

"I'm cool with that." Says Embry quietly.

Jarred stands up out of his chair and says, "Me too! When do we start?" He looks around to see that everyone is giving him a disapproving look except for Embry and Paul, who were giving him big grins. Then I look up at Jacob to see how he's doing with all of this. I can see that he's having trouble trying not to grin at Jarred too. And you know what? I was fine with that. The fucking vampire deserves to be dead. _Him,_ telling me he loved me every day and then just abandoning me in the woods all of the sudden. I'd be fine if they killed him. But not the rest of his family. I actually liked them. A lot. But then again, they left me without even saying a goodbye. But _he_ probably convinced them to leave anyway, so…

"I think we should talk with them," I suddenly blurt out. I realized I've wanted to know why _all_ of them left. Was it because of me? Did I drive them out of the place they wanted to be? Now I felt horrible. But then I thought of what they did to _me_, and I didn't feel horrible anymore.

"What's the fun in that?" asks Paul. I don't even know why I said that. I wouldn't care if they died. They didn't care if I did, so why should I care if they did?

"Yes, I think that's what we'll have to do…" Sam inquired, ignoring Paul, and speaking to me. "We'll have to know why they came back and how soon they will be _leaving." _Sam finished. Jarred, Paul, and Embry just moaned.

Leaving? Why did he want them to leave? Can't Jake and the rest of his pack just kill them? But whatever. If Sam says to do that, then that's what we do. After all, he is the alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**How was the First Chapter? Ok? This is my first story… Anyway, I love getting reviews, ideas, and comments. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

They weren't going to tell me when the meeting was going to be. They said I couldn't go. But I really want a chance to see …..Edward…. in pain. I was in a horrible pain that was worse than dying for months. His final moments should be horrible, long, and suffering.

"Hey Bells," Jacob interrupted my thoughts by coming through the back door. "What are you doing?" He asks. I realized that I had been sitting on the counter staring into space.

"Oh, nothing. Just took a break from cooking for a while. Umm… the rolls should be done, can you get them out for me?"

"Sure" He replies, and reaches into the oven with his bare hands to get it out.

I jump off the counter and start running towards him, "Jacob! You need to put on oven mitts because…it's…really…hot…" He was staring at me the whole time with a smirk on his face while holding the tray. It's easy to forget that your boyfriend's a werewolf.

"You were saying?" He asks, putting the tray down and coming closer.

"Sorry, it's just so easy to forget, ya know? I don't think I've ever imagined having a werewolf for a boyfriend." I reply.

"And so what are you gonna do about it?" He breathes, even closer than before, our faces just inches apart.

"I'm. I'm going to…" I manage to get out, while getting lost in his deep eyes. Just seconds later I forget all about his eyes and focus on his lips.

His lips are like satin against mine. He wraps his arms around me. A perk to being a werewolf; he's always so warm. Honestly, when I was with Edward, I always had to wear a sweater. But with Jacob, I could prance around all day in a swimsuit and still be warm.

His face pulls away. Too soon. Much too soon for my liking. But then Seth and Jarred walk through the door and I'm brought back to reality.

"Ooo. What's for dinner?" asks Seth, sniffing the air and staring at the stove.

"Soup." I answer while stirring it.

"What kind of soup?" He prods.

"Does it even matter?" I say, suddenly angry.

"Well, no, not really. But I'm simply curious."

"How about you get off your lazy butt and check yourself?" I say while walking over to the vegetables I was chopping before Jacob walked in.

"I was just running outside all day, I hardly say that's lazy…" He mutters so low that he probably thinks I can't here. I ignore it and continue chopping vegetables.

"So, this is everyone coming to dinner here, right? Because I don't think I'll have enough food if any more of you piggy's come." I say, putting the freshly cut vegetables into the giant pot.

"Um yeah I think so…" Jarred says quietly.

AFTER DINNER

"That was great Bells, you're catching up to Emily on the cooking board. But don't tell her I said that." Said Seth.

"Don't call me that Seth." I say. I only let Charlie and Jacob call me 'Bells'.

"Why not Bells?" Says Jarred. I can feel the grin on his face. He is crossing a dangerous line.

"I SAID NOT TO FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU FUCKING MORON!" I scream at him, shaking and shuddering.

"Jeez, sorry…Bells" He started snickering. quick as lightning i went to the table picked up a butcher knife, and threw it at his head. I purposefully missed, but if he had moved a millimeter to the left, he would've gotten what I think he deserves.

'Next time, I don't have to miss." I say coolly and walk into Jacobs's room for a nap. Jarred will not disrupt me ever again. Not while I have good aim… Speaking of which, how did I do that? I suck at throwing things and yet… I just… did that… and I didn't trip in the hallway… Well, whatever. And I go to sleep with the warm smell of Jacob all around me.

**Was that ok? Was it too pushy? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really happy that people like my story! I've gotten a few reviews and favorites. Thank you all who've read it! I'll try to update whenever possible! And in return, PLEASE PLEASE PLAESE review!**

I woke up to warm arms, which to me, is the best feeling in the world, and I totally forgot that I was just angry the other day. Why was I angry? I really don't mind being called Bells… Well whatever.

"That was quite a show you put on yesterday," Jacob breathed, knowing that I had woken up," But I don't think the wall deserved it." Oh yeah. I threw the knife at the wall next to Jared's head.

I ignored Jake and got out of bed. I could feel his eyes on me as I got everything I needed for a shower. Before I went out the door, I looked back and saw him staring at me like I was a brand new car with an angel inside of it. I turned around and quickly left before her could ask me to join him in the bed, knowing that I could never refuse to that.

The shower was calming enough, but I just could not stop thinking of Jacob. How I was lucky enough to deserve him, I will never know.

I got out of the shower to the smell of eggs frying. Jacob was unsuccessfully trying to make scrambled eggs on the stove.

"If you leave them in any longer, they're gonna burn." I said as he whipped around, not knowing that I was there.

"Oh, hey Bella, didn't see you there." He said, taking my advice and dumping the eggs onto two plates. I grabbed mine hungrily and dug in. I finished before Jake and…wait a minute. _I finished before Jake?!_ ? He's a fricken pig, and I finished before him… Oh well, I guess I was just really hungry this morning.

"Hey, will you drive me to school this morning?" I ask.

Jacob was taken aback," You're, you're, you're… Going to _school?!_ With _them?!_"

"Jacob, I can take care of myself. I'm not gonna run away from my fears for my whole life. I have to face them."

"Fine. But I'm going too." says Jacob, standing up.

"Yes. You can go to my school to drop me off. But you're NOT coming in! Don't even wait outside. Go. Go to your shifts and don't worry about me. I'll call if I need you. Ok?"

"Bella you know I can't do-" He starts

"Yes you can." I cut him off. He looks like he's suffering a great pain. I rush into his arms and kiss him. Which pretty much says, please_? I'll be ok. Just let me do this._

He answers by saying," Get your backpack. I'll go get my motorcycle from the garage." And he went out the back door. I got my backpack, and ran outside to see him already ready to go on the motorcycle. He handed me my helmet and we started on our way. The ride there was quiet. When we finally got to school, I gave him my helmet, and kissed him goodbye.

"Please don't do anything stupid. And be sa-" I cut him off.

"I will!" I shout as I start running towards school. I get inside and immediately smell a horrible smell, which makes me scrunch up my nose. I find my school friends and ask," Hey, what's with this disgusting smell?" They seem confused.

"What smell? I don't smell anything…" says Jessica, sniffing at the air.

"Hmm. Maybe it's just me…" I say.

The first part of the day was great. Then came lunch. They kept staring. All of them. I tried not to look, but I couldn't help catching a glimpse every once on a while.

"Hey, when did the Cullen's come back?" I ask.

"Ummmmmmm, I think they came yesterday. I wonder why they came back…" says Angela.

"Yeah…" I say, and I go the rest of lunch talking to my friends and feeling the Cullen's eyes all on me.

After lunch I have to go to science, and that's when it all starts…

**Is this good so far? Please review! I like to know if I'm doing anything wrong, or right, or if there's something you guys want me to do…**


	4. Chapter 4

I walk into the science room to find out that _he_ is in the seat next to mine. Great. I also notice that the smell is stronger than ever in here.

I walk over very slowly, and don't make eye contact. I sit down and move my chair as far away from _him_ as possible. I can feel his eyes on me. I also heard his nose scrunch up, just like mine was.

"Bella, I-"he starts

"Just shut up and don't talk to me. Ever." I snap at him.

"But Bella, you don't understand, I-"

"Just SHUT UP!" I scream and turn to face him. His eyes are golden. But I don't know how I ever 'got lost' in them. Not like the way I do in Jacobs. I turn back around, annoyed at how he won't just be quiet, like the cold stone statue he is.

The teacher walks in and puts notes on the board for us to copy. I know _his_ eyes never left me.

About halfway through class he tries to whisper to me again. "Bella, I made a bad decision, and-" he tries to keep going on but I'm _really _sick of it!

"I'VE HAD IT! JUST SHUT UP, DON'T TALK TO ME AND GO CRAWL INTO A CAVE AND DIE!" I shout at him before I run out the door. I'm shaking uncontrollably, and I feel as if I'm going to explode. I dash into the forest right next to the school when I do explode. _What the hell? I exploded? _I feel like a totally different person. I'm not that mad anymore. I look down at myself and see white…_PAWS?!_ _WHAT THE HELL?!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa… Bella?!_

Whose voice is that…Seth?

_Yeah, it's me… Holy shit...Just stay right there! I'm gonna get help! _

Wait, Seth! Where are you going? Oh, great. Now I'm alone. And I'm a dog. How am I a wolf? I'm not Quileute… am I? Is there something deep down inside of me that's part Quileute?

_Ok Bella, I'm back._

Finally! Seth, how am I a wolf?

_More importantly, how are you a white wolf? We've never had a white wolf. It hasn't been in the histories. _

Seth, I don't really care what color wolf I am, can I just get out of this?

_Um, yeah. But what happened?_

My mind did an instant reply.

_Wow. Seriously? -Seth_

_So why did you want us all to change, Seth? _–Quil

_Figure it out for yourself. _–Seth

_Hey, Quil._-Me

_Hey Bella…BELLA?!_-Quil

_Yeah it's me. _–Me

Jacobs POV

I was in my kitchen, worrying about Bella, even though she told me not to, When Seth came barging in…naked…

"Dude, you have to phase right now! But first text everyone saying that I'm hosting a VERY VERY important meeting!" Seth screams and then runs out the door, phasing on his way.

"Um… ok then…" I say while starting to text everyone that Seth is having a meltdown and to phase right now.

After that I take off my shorts, tie them to my leg, run out the door, and phase.

Then I start to hear the voices that I know so well.

_Yeah, it's me. -_Bella

Wait a minute… BELLA?!

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the more I like writing my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been getting lots of favorites, and follows…Thank you all who have! It makes me really happy, and makes me want to keep updating. Enjoy chapter 5!**

Bella's POV

_Yeah, it's me- Me_

Then I heard a new voice. Familiar, but different at the same time.

_B-B-Bella? –Jacob_

_Oh. Hey Jake!-Me_

_When did…how did… -Jake_

My mind flashed back to when it first happened.

_But… you… and… -Jake _

_Ok. So, everyone to the meeting spot now! We'll discuss it there. –Seth_

_What are you, the alpha?-Embry_

_Ummmmmmm… where's the meeting spot?-Me_

_Oh, I'll show you.-Seth_

_No, I'm her boyfriend, __I'll__ show her. –Jacob_

_Well, I'm her __best__ friend, __I'll __ show her-Embry_

_Wait a minute. __Your__ best friend? She's __my __best friend!-Quil_

_Alright, __ALL__ of you just shut up and go to the meeting spot. You're getting on my nerves. Jacob and I will lead her to the meeting spot.-Sam_

_Omg, how do you all put up with this? This whole thing was giving me a migraine.-Me_

_Yeah, but you get used to it.-Jacob_

Then I see a coal black wolf emerge from the forest, no doubt that it's Sam, and the red/brown wolf I love so much coming out in his flanks.

_Come on Bella, it's this way.- Sam_

Jacob drops back to run next to me, and we both just follow Sam through the twists and turns of the forest. The whole way there, there's so much going on in my head, I just want to starting screaming…well, howling. When we finally emerge, most everything goes silent, as I see 8 pairs of wolf eyes all focused on me.

**Ok, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I just really wanted to update fast. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright everyone just shut up. Bella, show us what happened. –Sam_

My mind did a reply of what happened in school…again.

_So… What are we gonna do? –Collin_

_There's nothing to do. –Jacob_

_Are we gonna kill the Cullen's? –Paul _and anyone can tell that there's hope in his voice.

_No. Not yet. We still have to have the meeting with them to ask when there leaving and why they came back. The only thing we can do now is go back and wait.-Sam_

_Well, how are we going to contact them and tell them about the meeting? –Brady_

_We could meet them at my school in Forks. –Me_

_It's worth a shot. We'll all go tomorrow at dawn and wait in the woods until they come. Dismissed. Oh, but Bella, you can come with me. –Sam_

Everyone goes off into the forest to go home, I follow Sam, and Jacob follows me. Sam finally stops randomly.

_Ok Bella, Jacob house is just a few meters north of here north of here. I'll be over here telling you what to do. Jake. Go get her some clothes to wear. –Sam_

_On it. –Jake_ and he Runs in the direction towards my house. I can see it in his mind.

_Ok Bella. Breathe smoothly. Think of something calming. Nothing angry. And just think of yourself as a human. –Sam_

I did as he said, and next thing I knew, I was me again. My clothes were thrown at me from the direction that Jacob went. I put it on swiftly, and walked the few meters north to Jacob's house. When I came out, there he was hugging me.

"What the hell. I. I. I just can't wrap my head around this. You're a wolf." he says.

"Yes I a-" As I said this I turned around and looked into his eyes. As I did, I felt the whole world melt away from me. Nothing mattered. Nothing but him. All the strings attached to everything I loved was cut, and attached to him. Jacob. _My_ Jacob. And I would do _anything _for him.

**Again, sorry for the shortness. But I just thought that was a good spot to end a chapter. If you hadn't guessed, she just imprinted on Jacob. REVEIW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, sorry for the delay. I've been piled with homework. Anyway, enjoy!**

Bella's POV

I felt dizzy. I saw the world spinning. And by the world, I mean Jacob. He's my world now. And his face is the last thing I see before my world goes black.

Jacob's POV

"Yes I a-" Bella starts. But then she stares at me like…like… a child seeing their favorite superhero in real life. Then she just collapses. I'm able to catch her before she falls to the ground, but I'm still really worried.

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong? Are you ok? Bella!?" I'm shaking her softly in my arms. I rush her into my house and set her on the couch. I put my ear to her chest. Thank god. She's breathing. I really don't know what to do. At that moment, Quil walks in.

"Sup Jake. How's it happening? "At that moment he sees Bella on the couch, and my worried expression. "Whoa, what the hell happened?" He says while walking over to us.

"I really have no idea. She just randomly passed out outside. Do some new wolfs' do that? Or maybe girl wolfs'? Did Leah do that?"

"Not that I know of. She looks fine though dude. Honestly, I think the only thing you can do is wait until she wakes up.

"Ok," I sighed, "What game do you want to play?"

"Hmmmmmm. How about the big bad wolf and the maiden? _You_ can be the maiden." he adds with a grin.

"How about something quieter and less…deadly." I suggest. He lets out a groan but complies. Before anything else happened, Claire waddles in from outside.

"Quiwy! Quiwy!" Claire screams throughout the whole house. Quil jumps up off the ground.

"Claire! Hey, sorry, come on in. Me and Jacob are gonna play a fun board game and wait until Bella wakes up from sleeping." He says while bringing her over.

"Whay is see sweeping?" Claire asks while looking at Bella.

"She's really tired today. Ok, so what game do you want to play?" Quil asks.

"Pwetty Pwetty Pwinsess!" She screams in Quils ear. I'm surprised he isn't deaf already.

"Ok, let's get it out Claire!" He says and walks into my game cabinet. I didn't even know I _had_ then game Pretty Pretty Princess.

"Ok Claire, would you like to be the pink one?"

"Yeth! You be da gween one! And you be da bwoo one!" the latter she directed at me. Then, we were stuck in the longest game _ever,_ is history, of Pretty Pretty Princess.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I woke up in Jakes bed. It seemed like the middle of the afternoon. Aw shoot. I was planning on going to school. Oh well. I sat in bed thinking about that weird dream I had. I went to school, and Edward was there, and I got really mad and…turned into a wolf. But I knew that was impossible and it was all just a dream.

I walk out of Jacobs room and find him, Quil, and Claire playing…Pretty Pretty Princess…Boy, the pack was gonna know about _this._

"Jacob, did you seriously agree to play a game of Pretty Pretty Princess? That game could go on forever ya know." Jacob turned around and looked at me with a sign of relief on his face. Jeez, I think he like…I don't know, got more attractive or _something_ while I was sleeping. He runs over to me and wraps me in a big hug and spins me around in the air.

"I was so worried about you!" he exclaimed, not letting me go.

"Why? Because I slept until two? I guess I was just tired. You don't need to worry about that, Jake." I say. He finally puts me down and stares at me like I lost my mind.

"Bella, you remember what happened this morning right? And then you passed out."

"What, what do you…"_click_. I could pretty much hear in my mind the little click that happened as I put two and two together. 1. I wasn't dreaming. 2. I was a wolf. 3. I just imprinted on Jacob. "Ummm, uh, ummmm."That's all I could get out of my mouth. Should I just go right out and say I imprinted on him? Should I build up to it? How was I going to tell him?

"Bella, what's the matter? Is it just a lot to take in? Do you not remember? Do you need to go to a doctor?" He's frantic and in my face asking me all of these questions and it's really hard to stop him. I could've easily done it yesterday, but I'm a completely different person than I was.

"Jake, Jake, babe, it's just a lot to take in for one day, ok? That's all. I'm ok." And I stretch up on my tiptoes to give him a long kiss. Even though I was a wolf too, he was still much bigger than me. This kiss was different, more passionate, more…_everything_. I don't think I've ever appreciated him more than I have now. He's the one to break the kiss, but I cling on to his bare chest, wanting, _needing_, for him to come back. Then I remembered Quil and Claire. Claire crawled over to us, and started pulling on my pant leg.

"Yes Claire?" I ask finally looked away from Jacobs eyes to look at Claire.

"Do you wan to pway Pwetty Pwetty Pwinsess with me, an Jacob, an Quily? You can be da puple one."

"Of course I want to play with you Claire! But I have to go shopping for some clothing today. How about you come back to Jacob's house tonight and we can play then?"

"Ok, bu can Quily pway too?"

"Yes, of course he can."

"Ok." She says as she waddles back to Quil and the game.

"Well, ready to go shopping?" I ask Jacob.

"Why are we going shopping?"

"Well, I need some clothing that I can wear all the time and not care if it gets ripped to shreds. Because I have to think about that now."

**Ok, is this ok? I havn't gotten any bad comments so far but I really want to hear what ****_everyone_**** wants to say! If you have any ideas or comments please please please reveiw so i know what you think! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, thank you all for reviewing and telling me your ideas, and saying if I do anything I should work on. Enjoy chapter 9!**

The ride to the store was strangely quiet. Jacob knew that there was something I wasn't telling him. But because of his imprinting on_ me_, he hasn't pushed it. I'm really glad that he hasn't though; I don't think I could not tell him if he asked. We were at the mall in no time, and we were walking hand in hand.

"I need to go pick up some more pairs of shorts for everyone. I'll meet you here in 30 minutes, ok? I'll be in Nordstrom if you need me. " Jacob says.

"Ok." I say and head for Hollister. I get 15 of the exact same top in different colors. It's short sleeved, low cut, and ends above my bellybutton. It was also pretty cheap. Next, I get 15 pairs of cut off shorts like Jacobs. I try one of each on, for a perfect fit, not to mention that I look pretty damn sexy in it. Now it's only been like 7 minutes so I decide to do some more shopping…and then scare Jacob.

I buy my clothes, and go to a bathroom to put them on. I put on the hot pink version of the shirt. After that I go to a salon to get my hair done, and my nails painted pink. Then I go to another store, and buy a whole bunch of makeup. I go to the bathroom to apply it as heavy as possible without it looking stupid. Finally, I go to DSW, and pick up a pair of the highest, sexy looking, pair of pink heels they have. I was ready.

On the way to Nordstrom, you wouldn't believe how many stares from guys I got. Some of them ever tried to be inconspicuous about it, and follow me. I walk into Nordstrom and go to the men's section. Before I enter it though, I tell the people following me," Sorry, I've got a boyfriend. Hurry along now." And you wouldn't _believe_ who was among those people. Mike! Mike Newton was among one of the guys, and he didn't even recognize me. That was a good sign. Jacobs gonna piss his pants when he sees me!

I walk over to where the shorts are, and see him balancing like 50 pairs of shorts all in one hand. "Excuse me doll-face, but I've got to ask if you currently have a lady on your arm. If not, I'd be happy to fill the position." I say in the most seductive voice I have.

"Sorry, not interested." He says without even looking at me.

"Oh, come on. You could come to my house, we could have a little fun. What do ya say, doll-face?" I say. I feel sluttier every second, but I know it's my Jacob, and so it doesn't matter.

"I said I'm not interested. I have a girlfriend." He says, still not looking at me.

"Well, I bet I'm prettier than her. Or at least as pretty." I say, leaning against the wall.

"Nobody could even be as close to as pretty as she is. You're a pile of garbage compared to her." He says, _still_ not looking at me. I think it's really sweet that he doesn't even _look_ at any girl but me.

"You haven't even gotten an eyeful of me, doll-face."

He sighs and turns around. Once he does, he practically had a heart attack. "Holy fuck! _Bella?!"_

"Like the new look?" I ask, pivoting so he can see every angle.

"Of course I do, but jeez! You scared the shit out of me!" he says, still gasping for breath.

"That was kind of the point." I say snickering. But then I think. This is my Jacob."Are you ok though? I didn't mean to like give you a heart attack. You're gonna be ok right?" I say, stroking his face until it's read as calm.

"Yeah, let's go home." He says. He pays for all of the shorts, and we walk out of the store. Jake wraps his arm around my waist so that it clearly reads, _this one's taken._ But I still got stared at a lot of stares. This time when I saw Mike staring at me, he practically chocked to death as he saw Jacob. He still hadn't realized it was me. Idiot.

"The ride home was yet again quiet, but this time, Jacob and I held hands across the seat. Yesterday, I would've told him to keep both hands on the wheel, but today, I really didn't care.

We got to Jakes house, and I put all of my clothes on the other side of the drawer in Jakes room. Charlie pretty much lets me live here as long as I go to school. I told Jake that I needed to phase for a second and tell Sam something. He was fine with that, and said that he would start dinner.

I ran from the house, and the second I got to the woods, I took of my clothes and put it next to a tree. It took awhile since I was wearing so much though. Then I just thought about being a wolf, and simply phased. It was still really weird, but I would eventually get used to it.

_Bella? –_Sam

_Yeah, it's me –_Me

_Ummm, did you need something? –_Sam

_Yes. I need your advice. –_Me

_Ok, well what is it? –Sam_

_Well, I imprinted on Jacob earlier today and I don't know how to tell him. –_Me

Jacobs POV

What was taking Bella so long? She's been gone for like 10 minutes. I was starting to get worried. I decided I would go check on her and see how she's doing. I run outside, take off my shorts, and phase.

_Well, I imprinted on Jacob earlier today and I don't know how to tell him. –_Bella

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa t!_

**Thank you Flordiagirl13 for giving me the idea for the ending! Keep reviewing and I'll update ASAP!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! My teachers are just piling me with loads of work. I also need ideas…if you have any, please tell me! **

**Thank you, Bird That Flies At Dawn. Everyone was saying that it was great, but I knew that I must be doing ****_something _****wrong. (I don't shop at Hollister, so thanks for the tipsJ) I really changed Bella's character because I really didn't like the way she was in the real books, and I thought that being a wolf would really change her personality. Charlie is letting Bella stay at Jakes, because he trusts him, and trusts that Billy is keeping an eye on them. Thanks for reviewing, and I hoped that answered some of the things you asked me! Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! –_Jacob

_Jake?! –Me_

_You… this morning… and… -_Jacob

_I, uh, got to go. –_Me

I phased and ran to where my clothes were. I put them on as quickly as possible and ran as fast as I could to my motorcycle in Jacobs's garage. I pulled it out, mounted it, and sped down his driveway onto the road. I rode all the way home, parked it, went to my room, and slammed the door. I was able to hold it in until now, but now they were nonstop. The water just kept falling down my cheeks. Any way. I could have told him any way. Any way _except _that way. I wanted to phase. But he was probably looking for me right now in his wolf form.

Just then, someone knocked on my door. "Bella, please let me in," There was no way I could let him in with me looking like this. He was probably going to get in anyway, so I went over to my closet. I crawled into the trunk that I keep in there, locked it from the inside, and pulled clothes over me so I would be invisible if he was able to open it. Which he probably was.

I heard the door crash open and footsteps walking over to the closet. "Bella, please come out. Bella," I heard the door to my closet open. Then the trunk I was in was being picked up and carried outside. At least I think it was outside. Then I was put in a truck, and driven away.

The car finally stopped after about 15 minutes, and I was being carried away again, to be set down somewhere. I hear something like a toolbox, and then the lock was being picked from the outside. The clothes were lifted from above me and a soft voice was at my ear."Was this really necessary?"

"Sometimes people want to be left alone," I murmur.

"Do you really want to be alone right now?"

"No," I sob, and he picks me up out of the truck and rocks me gently while I sob into his chest. When it seems like I was done crying, he speaks.

"Are you ok?"

"Any way. You could have found out any way, and it was that way."

"Why did you want to keep it from me?"

"I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how," I spoke into his chest.

"I'm sorry. But I think that this is really great. Do you know that we could live forever if we wanted to?" he spoke into my hair. And I really didn't think of that. Spending eternity with Jacob? Jacob and me? Forever? What did I do to deserve this? But, I did see one flaw.

"What about _him?_"

"We can easily take care of him. We can take care of _anything_," he says, and rocks me back and forth for a long time. The silence is finally broken by my phone ringing with the Jaws theme.

"Oh great. Newton's calling," I pick up my phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella. I need to tell you something important."

"Spit it out then Mike."

"Ok. Your boyfriend is cheating on you."

"No he's not. How would you know?" I say in that kind of tone that a bully would use when cornering up a nerd.

"Because I saw him at the mall today with his arm around a really hot girl's waist. I mean, not as hot as you but… yeah."

"Mike, I think you should get some glasses."

"No, I'm serious! I really saw it with my own eyes!"

"That's not what I meant. That was me."

"No it wasn't, she wasn't wearing anything that you would wear. She was really slutty."

"Mike. Let me make this easy for you. That. Was. Me. Ok?" Then the only thing I heard was someone breathing, _no way,_ and then I lost connection. "Idiot," I mutter.

_Ding dong._ There's the doorbell. Who is it now? Oh wait. Quil and Claire back to play more Pretty Pretty Princess. Great. Jacob get's up to get the doorbell and comes back in a few seconds later with a question," Hey Bella, the pack wants to know if you want to play a game."

"What game?"

"A _special_ game. We play in our wolf forms." Oh great. I'm gonna feel like harry in his first quidditch game.


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob led me outside, where the entire pack was, and in the middle of them all, was a mini fridge.

Seth starts by saying, "Ok Bella, the game is simple; you simply phase, and take 5 bottles of the stuff in the fridge. You have a bag around your neck carrying all of the bottles but one. That one is in your mouth. You try to find as many people as possible and squirt them with the substance in the bottle. Once you squirt them, you get a point. The person with the most points at the end wins. Bella, for this round, you have pink. Embry-Blue, Quil-Green, Leah-Purple, Sam-Orange, Jacob-Yellow, Paul-Red, Jared- Black, Collin- Gray, Brady- Turquoise, and I get White. Ok, everyone phase now. I'll hand out the bottles.'

"Wait, question. What is in the bottles?" I ask

"That would be spoiling the game. Duh." Paul says, with that, I know everything tone.

"Follow me," Leah says pulling on my arm. I follow as she commands until we're behind Jacobs's house.

"Um, why are we back here?" I ask.

"Do you really want to strip it down in front of them? They don't care, they're guys, but I hate having them thinking about..." She shudders, "Anyway, it's just better back here." And with that she starts to puller her shirt off. I do the same, and when we're done, we phase and turn the corner to Jakes house. Bad timing. They were still changing. Leah just laughs as they quickly phase but I feel uncomfortable

_Don't worry Bella, you'll get used to it. –Leah_

Bu it wasn't _all_ bad. At least I got to see Jacobs… anyway, so Seth is handing out bags with the bottles in it. He puts it around my neck and I stuff my snout into the bag and pull the bottle into my mouth. It's easy to carry, but the game is just… weird. I don't know why we can't just do this in human forms.

"Ok everybody, you can go anywhere, but you have to stay in Washington. Those are the only rules. I'll join in a minute. GO!" screams Seth when he had all of our attention.

I'm really not sure what to do. I can here everyone's mind escaping into the forest or squirting someone with a colorful substance. I follow their lead and run into the forest too. I hear howls in the distance, but mainly I just here on and on with the chattering. Quil this, Leah that, Sam this. It's just so annoying!  
_Bella, we hear everything you think. It's not that bad._ –Jared

_Look, I haven't even been a wolf for a day, and you expect me to just get in with it? –_Me

_Yes. –_Paul

_Oh, cut her some slack, not like you guys were any better on your first day. –Jacob_

_Oh shut up. You're just soft because you imprinted on her. –_Paul

_Well at least I'm not covered in yellow substance! –_Jacob

_I'm not covered in, SHIT! GET IT OFF! -_Paul

_Don't be a jerk in a big meadow_ _while playing substance._ –Jacob

_So that's what this game is called? Substance? –Me_

_Yeah. Isn't it great? –Seth_

_I guess… -Me_

_Oh my god! She hasn't squirted anyone or been squirted yet! Get her! –Embry_

_Embry if you even- _but I couldn't finish. I was too busy being squirted with blue substance.

_EMBRY! Oh, now your _all_ gonna get it. –_Me

_Aw shit. –Embry_ as I squirt him with pink substance.

_Ha! Anyway, how long does this game go on? –Me_

_Until everyone surrenders but one. He/she is the winner. –Leah_

_Yeah, one time we played this game for 5 days. It was epic! –Quil_

_What was the shortest game? –Me_

_An hour. We were all lazy that day. –Brady_

_Hmm, so how long do you figure this one is gonna be? –Me_

_Well, we have a new player, so maybe we can beat the record for the longest game. –Collin_

Suddenly, I see a rainbow covered wolf come out of the forest coming towards me.

_Hey Jake –Me_

_Hey, you really need to join in. You're the only one not covered in substance. –Jake_

_No, Embry squirted me earlier, but ran away cause is a chicken. –Me_

_Hey! You're gonna get it Swan! –Embry_

_No, that's not what I meant. Normally by this time, everyone is squirted with at least 5 colors.-Jake_

And with that, I was squirted with more blue substance. Thanks Embry.

_Hey, Jake? You're missing a color? –Me_

_Where? –Jake_

_Right there! –Me _and now he has pink substance all over his nose.

_Oh…There…hey Bella? –Jake_

_Yes? –Me_

_Can I tell you a secret? –Jake_

_Yeah, anything-Me_

_BWAAAAAA! –Jake _that's the scream in my head while I'm squirted with yellow substance.

_EEEEEK! –Me _ I start running in the forest and I bump into Brady. On instinct I squirt him with substance.

_SHIT! –Brady _and he's running far away from me now. This is how the rest of my day goes. When it finally reaches night time, I'm really tired.

_When do we sleep? If we can't sleep than I'm gonna give up. I'm so tired. –Me_

_Whenever you feel like you need to sleep you just tell everyone that, phase, and sleep somewhere. We don't squirt each other when in human forms.-Sam_

Whoa, I almost forgot that Sam was even playing. Well, whatever. I phase, out my clothes on, climb a tree, and try to get comfortable. It actually is pretty comfortable up here. And thanks to being a wolf, I'm not cold either. But if there is any emotion I feel right now, then I feel like Katniss. I'm up high in a tree trying to sleep, knowing that there are people out there looking for me so that they can beat me in the game…

My eyelids start to droop, and my mind begins to start a dream, and the last thing I feel in the night is a pair of warm arms wrapping around my waist…

**Ok, to crazeebeautiful, yes, Jacob accepts the imprint, so yeah, it's a double imprint. Flordiagirl13, I love your ideas, and I'll try to use some of them, but I'll do it over a bunch of chapters. Anyway, does everyone understand how to play substance? I know, it's really weird, but if it was like too confusing or something, I could tell you how to play again…Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

When I wake up, it's because I'm being shook back and forth by a warm hand. It's not even light out yet.

"What do you want Jake?" I say as I turn around and look at him, still groggy.

"Remember? We have to meet the Cullen's at your school today. We're putting off substance to continue it later."

"K," I say, and leap out of his arms, and off the tree, thirty feet to the ground. I look up and laugh at his horrified expression. He laughs with me after his realization that I'm a wolf, and can't get hurt…easily. He hops down next to me and I go behind a tree to tie my clothes to my leg and phase. Once I do phase, I find out that everyone is already at Forks High but me and Jake. The sun is starting to come up and we race to school. He beat me of course, because I'm the smallest wolf; I'm human size, but I feel like I could take on the world!

Once we all get there, Sam orders us to phase back, and me and Leah go behind a tree. I emerge just in time to smell that horrible smell again. A silver Volvo pulls up into a parking lot, and when the door opens, the smell is unbearable. I gag, Jacob rubs my back, and the bloodsuckers are coming our way. Huh, I guess I picked up on Jacobs's nickname for them.

"What do you want?" Edward asks Sam.

"To ask when you will be leaving," Sam answers coolly.

"We won't be leaving again because of some people," Rosalie says, giving me the evil eye. But now I'm not scared of her, and I give the stare right back. I can tell that Jake is on the edge of growling at her too.

"Ok, while you work this out, is there any chance I can talk to Bella alone?" Edward asks Sam.

"Two things; One, you don't need to ask him permission, I'm my own person, two, if you need to say something, just spit it out. There's no way I'm going anywhere with you alone," I snap at him. I finally look at the rest of the Cullen's. Alice. Little Alice. Something just occurred to me, just because I hated Edward, does that mean I can't be friends with Alice, Emmet and Jasper? No.

"Bella, can't you just forgive us? Please?" says Alice, and if she was human, she would be crying right now.

"Oh Alice, of course I can be friends with you and Jasper and Emmet. It's just other people I can't be friends with," and I glare at Edward and Rosalie. Edward looks at me with pleading eyes, and Rosalie just flips her hair and looks away.

"Yay!"Alice says and gives me a big hug. Jasper smiles at me because I made Alice happy, and Emmet just grins.

"Bella, I made a mistake. The only reason I left is because I thought you'd be better off without me. But I still love you," Edward just suddenly blurts out.

"You could've killed me. I was under depression for months, and was close to suicidal when Jacob put a newer, better heart in my chest. I can never forgive you for that. Even if I could, there's no way I could come back to you. I've imprinted," I say.

"But to imprint you would have to-" all of the Cullen's gasped as they realize the truth.

"Let's go," I mutter to Jake and pull on his arm to leave. I go behind a tree to phase and come back out from the tree to turn back and see 6 Cullen's all staring at me with bugging eyes. I turn back, and run all the way to Jacobs's house. When I get there, I sit on Jacobs's bed for about an hour just thinking about what just happened. When I finally come out, I see Kim, Rachel, and Emily.

"Hey Bella. All the imprinted guys went out to talk about something. Except for Quil. He doesn't count," says Rachel.

"I don't count? What?" says Quil from the kitchen, who's feeding Claire.

"No. Your imprint isn't our age." says Kim, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, the door opens, and in come all of our men. "We're going on vacation!" they all scream as they walk in.


	13. Chapter 13

"We're going on vacation?" asks Emily.

"Yeah! We're renting a huge mansion with like 10 rooms, and a pool indoors and out, and hot tubs!" Paul yells as he picks up Rachel and spins her in a circle.

"Whoa, how could you afford that?" Kim asks, with her eyes bugging out.

"Uh, we have ways," says Jacob.

"When are we going? Where is the mansion? How are we getting there?" I ask, questions filling my head.

"Oh, we're leaving tomorrow. Uh, the mansion is in Florida, right on the beach. And we're getting halfway there on a plane for 2 hours, and then we're gonna go the rest of the way in a giant RV!" shouts Sam. Wow, I've never seen Sam this happy. He's just as crazy as the rest of the wolves. I just never get to see him happy.

"So who's all going? The whole pack and us?" Emily asks.

"Well, the imprints get half of the building. It's pretty much two mansions. There's a walkway that separates it, with locked doors. The wolves that haven't imprinted get the other half. They kind of wanted to be away from us when they heard the words _romantic vacation…" _Jared says.

"Cool! How long are we staying?" I ask.

"Three weeks," Jake answers. I let out an excited," EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" and jump into his arms. He pulls me into his room to start packing. He already told Charlie that we'd be going on vacation with his friends. Charlie said it was ok.

I packed four bikinis, all of my short-sleeved tops, all of my shorts, three dresses, and underwear. That's all I needed clothing wise. I put in three pairs of flip flops, one pair of sandals, one pair of high tops, two pairs of tennis shoes, and socks. I also brought my bag of toiletries, and some entertainment. An RV full of wolves was gonna needs some entertainment if everyone were to get out of it unharmed. So I packed a few board games, cards, some video games from Jakes TV, my iPod, and a few good books for the girls.

After we were all packed, Emily made dinner, and we all went to bed early, because we had to wake up at like 5a.m. to catch our flight at 8a.m.

Jacobs POV

I walked into my room to find Bella already crashed out in my bed. I crawled under the covers with her, and was out in just a few minutes.

I woke up to Sam beating on the door for us to get up. Bella and I jumped out of bed, because we were really excited, and got our bags out. We slept in our travel clothes, so we didn't need to change our clothes. Bella was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a pink T-shirt, while I was wearing my cut-offs and a black T-shirt. We brought it out to the car that Sam was driving us in, and got in. We were too excited to eat.

Bella and I sat in the back, Sam was driving, and Emily was in shotgun. Everyone else was coming in different cars. It took about two hours to get to the airport. When we got to the airport, we got through security as fast as we could. When we finally got to the gate, we still had about half an hour before they started boarding. Luckily, Bella brought a deck of cards and her iPod for the plane ride. We played war and listened to music for the thirty minutes until boarding.

We could finally board the plane, we got our tickets checked, and walked down that long narrow hallway thingy and onto the plane. Bella was at the window seat, I was in the middle, and Embry sat on the aisle seat. As we lifted off, I put my arm around Bella's waist, and put my hand in my pocket, so I could just finger the big diamond ring, that I hoped that Bella would be wearing in just a matter of days…


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, sorry about rushing in the last chapter and this one. I just ****_really_**** want to start getting on to the vacation part of the story! Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

The plane ride seemed really short… to me. It was one of those cool airplanes where there was like nobody on it, and they had the TVs on the back of the seats. Jake and I watched The Hunger Games, and I fell asleep around the time when Katniss arrived at the Capital. Next thing I knew, Jacob was shaking my arm telling me that we were landing. So that means that we were about half way there.

We get off the plane, grabbed our luggage, and find Sam, who was waiting for all of us outside of the airport. He was holding two pairs of keys. One for the first huge RV, and one for the second huge RV. He gave one pair of keys to Quil, and kept the second for himself. Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady all went on the second bus. Sam, Emily, Jacob, me, Jared, Kim, Paul, and Rachel, all went on the first bus.

When I got in, the first thing I registered was that it was _huge_. There was a table, a fridge, four bunk beds, a bathroom, a closet, a music player, and even two TVs, along with the fact that it was decorated with so much random junk, that it looked like we lived here. I called the bunk bed that was on the left side near the back of the RV. It was closest to the TV on the back wall. We heard whoops from the RV behind us and rolled our eyes. This RV was gonna be a lot quieter.

We all brought in our luggage, and put it on the bottom of our bunks. Kim and Jared had the one next to us, Rachel and Paul had the one closest to the TV in the front, and Emily and Sam had the one next to Rachel and Jared.

Sam started up the RV, and we were on our way. People got bored very quickly.

"I'm so bored," stated Paul after only 5 minutes. I sighed and looked into my bag. I took out Jacob's Wii, and plugged it in. The boys were instantly into a game of Super Smash Bros Brawl, and me, Emily, Kim, and Rachel started a game of Monopoly. After about three hours, when the boys started getting bored with Brawl, and we still weren't done with Monopoly, Jacob looked through my bag for any other games. He pulls out Just Dance 2.

"Oh, I want to play this game with you guys," says Kim.

"Me too," says Rachel.

"Yeah, that's like my favorite game. Even though I suck at it," I say.

"Well, looks like we're all playing Just Dance 2 then," says Emily. Before we start playing, Sam wants to switch with someone for driving.

"Paul?"

"No way, Sam."

"Jared?"

"Nope."

"Jacob?"

"Keep dreaming."

"Well one of you has to do it. I've been driving for like three hours."

"Nope," they all say in unison.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves," Emily says in a disappointed tone.

"Yes. I feel very ashamed. Now Jake, go do it," says Paul.

"Yeah, Jake," Jared pipes in.

"Why didn't we just hire someone to drive? I mean, we have all of this money," I say.

"Yeah, how about we go over to the other RV and have someone from over there drive," Kim says.

"Because nobody would do it," Jacob says unhopefully.

"Well someone needs to. Jake, Jared, and Paul, you guys should roll a dice. One or two; Jacob. Three or four; Jared. Five or six; Paul. Ok? All three of you will have to do two hours worth of driving." Emily says in a very professional voice. She takes the dice from Monopoly, and throws it up high in the air. Shit. It's a one. That means Jake has to drive. Sam beeps the horn and pulls over. Jake gets in the seat, with a very unhappy, pouty look on his face that he tries to let Emily see. She see's, but doesn't care.

"Can I go to the other RV? I wanna see what they're doing over there," I say. Nobody really cares except for Jacob, who gives me the puppy dog face. I just kiss him, and when he takes the grab, to try to pull me closer, I'm already out the door. I walk over to the other RV parked behind us, and walk in.

"Hey guys," I say as I walk into the big space.

"So, why did you guys stop?" asks Quil.

"Because we switched drivers. Jacob got picked, so I decided to come over here, and hang out with you guys," I say as I climb onto a bunk.

"Oh my god, sweet," Quil says getting up from the driver's seat. He throws the keys at Embry, and says, "You drive. Leah will go next," Embry sits in the seat with a groan, and starts it up. I wonder why nobody wants the drive…

"So, Bella, you're here, so what do you want to do?" asks Brady.

"Well, what were you all doing before I got here?" I ask.

"Ummmm, we won't tell you. Anyway, let's watch a movie. There's a whole bunch in this little shelf here," Collin says.

"Ok, what do you guys wanna watch?"

"How about Star Wars?" asks Leah.

"You're into Star Wars? I'm more of a Harry Potter person," says Seth.

"Really? I'm a Hunger Games fanatic," Collin says.

"Is it weird that I like Twilight?" asks Embry from the driver's seat.

"What's Twilight? I've never heard of it," Brady says, really confused.

"Omg, is that the romance for teenage girls? About the girl named Izzy, lives in Michigan, falls in love with a vampire named Eddie, but then can't decide between a vampire and a werewolf named John? Dude! I'm sorry, but last time I checked, you're not a teenage girl!" says Leah, laughing her head off.

"Shut up Leah! Stupid you are, because Star Wars you like," says Embry with probably the best Yoda accent I've ever heard. We all burst into fits of laughter, and whenever we try to stop, we just burst into another fit of laughter. We don't decide on a movie, because we couldn't all agree on anything, so we all just start playing poker with packs of gum. After like two hours of this, the RV in front of us stops again. I say bye to everyone, and walk out the door. The last thing I hear from inside is, "Leaving Bella is. Goodbye," and I start laughing my head off. When I get into the first RV, I'm laughing so hard that I'm crying, and everyone wants to know what's wrong. Especially Jacob. He kept looking all around me for any signs of blood, or bruises. I try to tell him nothing's wrong, but I just can't stop laughing.

"I-I-I'm fine," I'm able to stammer out in between laughs, and the RV starts up, with Jared driving, and we're back on the road.

**Ok, longish chapter for you guys, because I felt that I haven't updated in awhile. Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nobody really knew what to do. I missed out on Just Dance 2. They played for the whole two hours I was gone. After sitting on the floor, being bored for about five minutes, I crawled up onto the top bunk of me and Jakes bunk, and turned on the TV. There was nothing good on the channels I like, so I started surfing through movies. While I was looking through it, I saw the movie Twilight, which Embry said he liked. I pressed the play button, and just when it started, Jacob climbed up onto the top bunk with me, and we started to watch the movie.

I was…interesting. This girl Izzy moves to Michigan to live with her dad, and on her first day of school, there's a group of vampires, and she falls in love with one. It kind of reminds me of when I first came to Forks… So it's all about them getting closer, and then… they play baseball… and more vampires come, and one of the vampires starts to hunt Izzy. Jesus, this is like exactly what happened to me… and then the last thing is prom. So… if she moved to Washington instead of Michigan, and her name was Bella, and the vampires name was Edward instead of…Eddie… it would be exactly what happened to me… There was even a guy named John, who gave Izzy her blue Chevy, and came to see her at prom.

When the movie was over, it was time to stop for the night, sleep, and finish the rest of the drive tomorrow. But first, Paul wanted to play a game.

"Ok, everyone in a circle. I'll go first. Jacob, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Omg, seriously Paul? Truth or dare?" Jacob says rolling his eyes.

"I asked you first," says Paul.

Jacob rolls his eyes again, but then says, "Dare."

"Ok then. Hmm, I dare you to…Get a makeover by the girls." He says, defiantly proud that he thought up of that. Once he said it, I go into my make up bag, and started coming near Jacob. He's staring at me with the most horror struck face, that you would've thought he'd just seen someone grow a third head.

I start applying the eyes first. I put on heavy blue eye shadow, green eyeliner, and lots of mascara. I put on pink blush, and hot pink lipstick. Emily did his nails in sparkly pink, Kim put's pink highlights in his hair, and Rachel picks out an outfit for him to wear. When we all finish our jobs, I take him into the bathroom to help him into his…dress. Rachel also picked out one of her bras for him to wear. They were brother and sister, so it didn't really matter. I was snickering the whole time.

When we eventually come out, he looks like a really creepy woman. He was even wearing a pair of non-fitting heels. Everyone bursts into laughter, which goes on for at least 10 minutes. Whenever someone tries to stop, they just look at Jake again, and start all over.

"How long do I have to stay like this?" Jacob asks, with his face tomato red.

"For the rest of the game," says Paul, in between snickers.

"Moving on, "Jacob says, sitting down in between me and Rachel, "Rachel, truth or dare?"

"I'm frightened on what you come up with, so truth," she says.

"Ok… Let's say Paul didn't imprint on you. Would you rather have Sam, or Jared imprint on you?" he say, his face smug. She blushes beet red, and we all turn and look at her, waiting for the answer.

"Ummm… Jared?" She pretty much asks us. We all burst into laughter, as both Rachel and Jared faces turn into tomatoes.

"Ok, done with that. Bella, truth or dare?" She asks, looked too innocent for my taste.

"Umm, dare," I finally say. She wouldn't do something mean…would she? After all, Jacob, my boyfriend, just made her do that…

"You have to go into the other RV, kiss Quil full on the lips, and walk out," she says. The whole room falls silent as I stare at her, hoping that I don't catch flies. "And you can't tell them that we're playing truth or dare," she says.

Jacob is staring daggers at her, and has that look on his face that says, _If you weren't being protected right now, I would smack you in the face._

"Ok, go," she says and waves her hand towards the door. I walk out and walk down the small street to the other RV. I can feel everyone in the firsts RV's stares digging into my back, as I open the door to the second RV…


	16. Chapter 16

As I enter, I can feel _everyone's _eyes on me. From RV 1, and 2. What I'm about to do, I think it will be more hilarious then embarrassing. I walk right up to Quil, and he stares at me like I just grew an extra nose, and, I simply just lean in and press my lips up to his. He jumps back, and says," What the hell?!" and I turn around and walk out the door. I have that face that people put on when they really want to laugh, but trying to hold it in. When I walk into the first RV, everyone bursts into laughter, even me. Then we look through the back glass, and see into the front of the first RV, and see Quils freaked-out expression, and laugh more.

When it finally cools down, it's my turn. "Jared, truth or dare?" I say, like someone trying to get someone to squeal about murdering someone.

"Ummm, dare," he says, and he's sure of his answer. He's not afraid of me. Time to change that.

"Ok. Now _you_ have to go into the other RV and kiss Quil. On the lips," I say, a triumphant smile dancing on my lips.

He looks at me with such horror, you would've thought someone was torturing Kim to death. "Do you want poor Quil to go insane?" Sam asks me, but trying hard not to have a full out grin. He wasn't succeeding.

"That's his problem. Oh, one more thing," I scoot over to Kim, and whisper in her ear, "You wouldn't mind if Jared used some of your lipstick, would you?"

"Not at all," she replies, grinning. She pulls out some blood red lipstick, and applies it on his lips.

"You have to wear that too," I say. "Go now," I say, and wave my hand toward the door like Rachel did to me.

He goes to the door in a trance, and walks out. We watch him walk into the RV, and Quil immediately asks him a question. Probably something like, "Why the hell did Bella kiss me?" but instead of answering, he does exactly what I did. Quil is priceless. He screams bloody murder, jumps back, and shouts, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

We all burst into laughter as Jared comes running in. We laugh longer than when I kissed Quil, and Sam finally gets out, "Ok, if we care about Quil's sanity, we're done playing truth or dare."

We all agree, thinking that that's enough for the night, and we all go to our bunks. I climb onto the top, and Jacob comes up behind me. "I think nobody's ever gonna ask a dare form you. Ever." He says in my ear. We both chuckle, and I lie down sprawled across his bare chest. He wraps his arms around me, and breathes something in my ear, but I didn't quite catch it because I was already dropped off in dreamland…

I woke up to the RV moving again, and almost fell of the bunk. Luckily Jake was there to catch me before I could. "PAUL!" I scream, annoyed that he woke us all up with his horrible driving.

"Yes Bella?" He answers, not at all caring that he woke us up.

"I almost fell off the bed," I moan at him.

"Me too," Emily says from her bunk with Sam.

"Me three," says Kim from her bunk with Jared.

"That is not my problem," he says. I swear, one day he will get a black eye. From all of us.

I really don't feel like moving. And why should I? If I get up, then I'll just be bored. But I'm in the same position I fell asleep in, and I don't feel like moving at the moment. Until Paul. He blares up some rock song that I've never heard of, as loud as the speakers would go. I covered my ears, as did everyone else except for Sam, who got up, turned the music down, and slapped Paul in the face. We all heard Rachel let out a little shriek, but we didn't care.

"Look, Paul, just because you had to wake up early to drive, doesn't mean you have to make everyone as bitter as you. So just be quiet, and drive," Sam said, and walked back over to his bunk, and crawled in with Emily. But this was all in the background. I was mainly focus on Jacob.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"I'm doing it," I say as I lift my head as kiss him. It's not just one of those really quick kisses, with no meaning. It's a long meaningful one, which makes it seem like there's no other people on earth except for Jacob and I. I eventually just sit on top of him, and pull his face up to mine. It's a few minutes later, before I feel something else sneak its way into the kiss. And his tongue doesn't need permission as it enters my mouth and interlocks with mine. We stay in this position for what seems to be eternity. He was the one to break away from the kiss, because it certainly wouldn't be me, and we just look into the other one's eyes, and search for their soul.

After that, I just catch up on the sleep I lost, by digging my face into his chest, and falling asleep in my own personal heaven. I dreamed where Paul jumped off a cliff, and we never had to deal with him ever again, and I married Jacob, and grew old with him watching our grandchildren grow. The last thing in the dream was both of our graves put right next to each other on the same day, and our souls rising up to heaven to be with each other for eternity.

I wake up to the angelic voice that follows me in my dreams, "Hey Sleeping Beauty, wake up. We're here."

**What do you think should happen on vacation? If you give me an idea, I can almost grantee that it will be in my story at one time or another! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, sorry about the long wait. I've just been really lazy… anyways, review and enjoy!**

We're here? Already? It feels like I just closed my eyes… It seems that all the other girls are just now opening their eyes too. The loudspeaker comes on with Paul's voice, "We have reached our destination. That will be $50 each." We all groan at his stupid remark. I get off of Jake, and hop to the floor to look out the window. I had a sharp intake of breath, as I saw this place for the first time.

It was _huge_. It seems like the moon could fit into it. It was beautiful too. There were pretty much two museum sized mansions, with a walkway made of glass in between. I press my fingers to the window, and just gaze at this beautiful structure in front of me. I'm in daze, as Jacob picks me up like a princess, and carried me outside. I just keep my focus on the mansion.

"Hello, I'm Suzan, and I'll be your server for your vacation," says this really pretty lady in a maids outfit. I realize she's only speaking to me, when a man just like her, comes up to next to her, and says the same thing to Jacob, except his name is Devon. They both bow, and get into the RV to retrieve our bags. I see that there's a server for each one of us.

They get our bags, and lead us inside the enormous building. It's even more decorated on the inside. There's marble everywhere, and everything is just a ray of white. The maids lead us room to room, each one even better that the last. Finally, they arrive at an elevator…_ An elevator?!_

They lead us inside of it, and press 3E. It goes up, and then goes sideways, like in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. So while Jacob and I are bumping around, Suzan and Devon are so used to it, that they're able to stand perfectly still. When we get out, the elevator leads right into a room. A room, that's every teenagers dream. There's lava lamps, disco balls, a giant stereo, a giant plasma screen TV, a hot tub, a giant balcony, everything decorative you could ever imagine, and a really big and tall bed, that looks like someone took every color paint, and splashed it on there. It has a really big canopy of drapes coming downward, to look like a Kings bed. There's a door leading to a master bathroom, filled with anything you would ever find in a bathroom, including a five person sauna.

"Thank you Suzan and Devon, I think we can unpack our bags ourselves, and take a look around alone," Jacob says, and hands them each a $20. They walk out with smiles, and another bow. I unpack my bag in the top drawer of the giant dresser in the corner of the room, and Jake puts his stuff in the bottom drawer.

"Hey, what's in these two doors?" I ask. There are two doors that are next to the TV, with nothing telling me what's inside. I open one, and gasp. There are two things; a giant Dance Dance Revolution game, and one of those cool surfing games that you only see on TV. I immediately want to see what's in the next room. I open it to a two person movie theater. Two seats, with a giant screen. Even bigger than the plasma in our room! And that's saying something. In the back, there's also a bunk bed, popcorn machine, and a soda fountain.

"This place is just amazing. Seriously, how much was this?" I ask Jacob as I walk out of the movie theater.

"More than you would ever see in your lifetime," he says. After he says that, I look outside on the balcony. There's another elevator coming up from the pool… and a slide! The slide leads down to the pool, and I see that there's one at every balcony. There's an elevator, so you can come back up and go again. I look over at the balcony on my left, and see Kim just walking out of her room, her eyes bulging like she's just seen the hottest guy ever. Oh wait… but she's seen Jacob before…

"This place is amazing isn't it?" I call over to her. She just keeps staring and nods her head slowly, very much in a daze. I go back inside, to see Jacob in his swim trunks. I look at him with a questioning look.

"Oh come on. You can't look at that slide, and not try it out," he says. I laugh and go into my drawer, to get out a swimsuit. I pull out a polka doted pink and black bikini. I swiftly change into it in the massive bathroom, and walk out onto the balcony where Jacob is.

"Ok, now you go first," he says, and give me a playful shove, nad trying not to make it so obvious that he's taking an eyeful of my bikini. He was failing

"Ok," I simply say and walk back inside.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna go on the slide!" he shouts at me. I go into the closet, and pull out a box.

"I will. But you have to blow this up first," I say, tossing the box at him. He looks at the cover and laughs, but then opens it up to the thin piece of plastic inside. He puts the little opening thingy to his mouth, and starts blowing. Soon, we have a yellow, two person tube. I turn the water on for the slide, and put the inner tube in the current. Jacob holds it while I get on, and I'm able to hold it while he gets on behind me, and puts his legs on the sides of my waist.

Before I realize what's happening, we're going through twists and turns, and waterfalls, and it's just like a rollercoaster, and I'm screaming for the fun of it the whole time. When we get to the bottom, we slide with a splash into the water. I'm all wet now, and I tell Jacob, "That. Was. AWESOME!" I turn around to look at him, but something catches my eye. "Hey, what's that?" I ask.

He looks over, and says, "I don't know. Let's find out!" he says, and paddles us over to the strange giant doggie door thing in the pool. He pushes our tube inside of it, and suddenly, we're on my twists and turns of a water slide. Another water slide? To a pool that leads… Underground? We land in the water, but this time, for good.

"That. Was. Even. AWESOMER!" Jacob screams so loud, that I bet people back in Forks can hear him. But I wasn't paying attention to that. I can't even believe that he doesn't notice. Doesn't notice the smell. The smell that I remember all too clearly from science class.


	18. Chapter 18

Jacobs POV

"That. Was. Even. AWESOMER!" I scream when we get to the bottom of the second water slide. I love this place! We're gonna have _so_ much fun! Bella turns around, with a really serious expression. What, why? Seriousness? After we just got off of a water slide? I notice that her nose is wrinkled. So is mine. WTF?! VAMPIRE! Before I can register anything else, I'm jumping off of the tube, taking Bella with me, and swimming to the sore. I dash to the elevator, and take it up to the pool outside, and I sprint Bella over to the other elevator that leads to our room.

"SAM!" I scream, and barge in on him and Emily on their bed making out, and start talking about what we smelled. "There's a vampire here. We could smell it," I say. The second he heard the word _vampire_, he jumped off of the bed and ran to everyone else's room to get their butts up. We didn't really need everyone, but it was more comforting.

"What the hell the does that bloodsucker want now?" I mutter under my breath as we all go up to confront the damn bloodsucker. I wanted Bella to stay back, so she could be safe, but she said that this was her problem, and that she was going to fix it. But if it was her problem, it was my problem, and she wasn't going to fix it alone.

We've only just gotten him into our view when he turns into a blur. I didn't really see what happened until he was gone, and Bella was sprawled out onto the floor.

Bella's POV

We turn the corner to see Edward, and the next thing I know happens so fast, that I don't even see it, and the world goes black.

I wake up a few hours later with a damp cloth on my forehead. I'm in a place I've never seen before. There's a big splatter painted bed (which I'm on), a plasma screen TV, a big stereo, a dresser, an elevator, and a grand bathroom. In the room, there are a whole bunch of people I don't know all around me. Most of them are boys, not wearing shirts, and some of them have girls on their arms, and they're all looking at me with a relieved expression.

"Bella," the boy closest to me breathes, and leans in with his lips puckered, but I have no idea who the hell he is. I push him away from me before he can reach me, and scoot over some more on the bed.

"Who are you people? Where am I? Where's Charlie?" I ask. The last thing I remember, I just got to Forks to live with my dad for a while. And now I'm here. They're all staring at me like a creature from outer space. The boy who tried to kiss me looked like he was about to cry.

"You don't know who we are?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Um, should I?" I ask, feeling really dumb, and mean for making the boy cry.

"THAT GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GONNA TEAR HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!" The boy screams. I have no idea who he's talking about, and I feel like I'm getting dumber by the second.

After about an hour, I've figured out what's going on… sort of. This guy, who they say is a vampire, used to date me, and he broke my heart, and he came here and hit me in the head to make me lose my memory. The boy who tried to kiss me is Jacob, and he's my boyfriend. We're all here on vacation, and it's like three years in the future from the last thing I remember. So… I still don't really know what's going on… they chased the guy Edward away, but none of them wanted to get very far, because they wanted to see if I was ok.

This woman called Emily is kind of filling me in on stuff that has happened. She's really nice. Pretty too. But she has a scar along the side of her face that's really quite frightening. The boy called Jacob won't leave my side, and I think it's really creepy. I just want to be alone. But if what they're telling me is true, they're my closest friends, and I always like to be with them. There are so many of them though. There's Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Emily, Jacob, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Seth… I think.

"So… You really don't know who I am?" asks my… boyfriend…

"Sorry," I say, shrugging my shoulders. He's been looking like he was gonna cry for all of this time, and asking over and over if I was sure I don't remember him.

"We need a doctor," he says to the one called Sam, but his eyes not leaving mine.

"Jacob, we've called the doctor. He's on his way," Sam says calmly.

"Well what's taking him so long?" Jacob asks.

"He'll be here, Jake. Try to relax," Sam says.

"Could you relax if Emily lost her memory? Huh? Could ya?" Jacob says, getting mad.

"Jacob, the doctor will be here soon. Just try to hold on to your sanity," Sam says, still very calm. _Ding dong._

"Get the doorbell! Fast!" He screams at Sam. I'm kind of scared of Jacob. It's flattering that he cares this much, but really. Sam gets up to get the doorbell, and come back a few minutes later with a very surprised doctor.

"Um, you have a _very_ beautiful home," he says staring around the place.

"Oh, we don't live here, were just renting it," Sam says.

"Oh. Ok, so what's the problem?" he asks opening his briefcase.

"She lost her memory," Jacob whispers.

"Hmm, ok, I'll see what I can do," the doctor says. He pulls out all of these different instruments and starts using them on me. I'm not really paying attention to him, I'm just sitting there, wondering how this happened, and just every once in a while open my mouth, or answer a question for the doctor. Finally, he says," Well, there's really nothing I can do. She could get her memory back right now, or next week, or in fifteen years. But I'm sorry to say, that she might be stuck like this forever."


	19. Chapter 19

Jacobs POV

"F-f-f-forever?" I say softly, "There has to be something you can do. You're a doctor, just fix her!" I scream at him.

"I'm sorry, but if we even tried to fix her brain in an operation, there would be a 1% chance that she would live. There's nothing I can do. The only thing you can do is try to have her do the things she used to do, and maybe her brain will make the connection. I'm sorry," he says and walks out the door. I just keep sitting, staring at the one I love, who might never love me again. I just keep sitting, as all of the hopes and dreams for the future crash and break before my eyes. I just keep sitting, as my imprint looks away, because she has no idea who I am. I've been on the urge of crying for this whole time, keeping my sanity for her sake, but I just can't keep the tears in any longer.

I stride out of the room, into the bathroom, and start splashing water on my face, urging myself to wake up, and that this cannot be real. And how could it be? God wouldn't do this… would he? Destroy all of my chances of being happy again? No, he at least gave me hope. If she wouldn't come back to me, than he would just have her killed. But then again, the creature who did this to her is not a child of God; so therefore, he had no way of stopping this. Nobody did.

"Can I just be alone for a little while?" I hear Bella ask from our room. "I just want some time to think," she says softly. Her voice is so angelic. I've always wondered why I was worthy enough for her. Now I get it; I wasn't. I could never be worthy for a women that was just the most amazing creature that has ever walked the earth. I walk back into the room to see her staring off into space. She's in such a deep thought, that she didn't even see me walk in until I speak.

"Hey," I say quietly. She shows a sad smile.

"I know that this is probably really hard on you," she says

"You have no idea."

"But I'm willing to start over. Be your girlfriend from the beginning. Maybe I could be back to normal," she says. I can't even believe my ears. Another chance? Than what was the point of all of this? Why did this have to happen? And why couldn't I stop it…

The next few days were… different. As much as I just wanted to pull her onto our bed, and do what we used to do, I knew that I had to be good. She was asking every question that you would need to know on a date, but she was surprisingly willing to do anything. She would ask what we used to do together, and whatever it was, she would try it, and always end up liking it.

It was nice, but I always envied everyone else. Locked up in their rooms all day, and always making out whenever they weren't in their rooms. But Bella was always my first priority. She wasn't even bothered that I followed her around _everywhere_. She got used to it after a while, and she didn't complain. By the fifth day, we'd already gotten to the first kiss. It might seem fast, but not if you're with each other 24/7.

Bella's POV

I could see why I fell in love with Jacob before. He's so sweet, fun, loving, and patient. It would seem like we were rushing our relationship, but there was never a time when I didn't see him, except when I was in the bathroom... By day two, we were best friends, and by day three, we were a fresh couple. Day four, we were a couple that has been together for at least month. Today is the fifth day after the incident.

Jake and I were on our bed. I was sitting on his lap playing Mario Kart on the Wii connected to the plasma, and he was fiddling with my hair. After about half an hour with this, I was playing rainbow road, and he said, "Bella? I'm gonna go check what's going on on the other side of the mansion. I haven't seen them in a while."

"Mk," I say and hop off of his lap. We kiss goodbye and he walks out a door with a backward glance, with such longing to come back to me, it would make any girl cry. How did I deserve him? He's just the most amazing soul to walk the planet. Not to mention that he's incredibly HOT! It helps that he walks around only wearing shorts all the time…

I have to pee. I walk over to the door, but thanks to my clumsiness, I, of course, trip. I trip into the door frame, and immediately can smell my own blood. The world goes black for a few seconds, and I can actually hear the little _click_ in my brain. I'm able to just barely open my eyes, into the new view of the world. My memory, is back.

Jacobs POV

I walk out the door to head to the other side of the mansion, but before I can even turn the corner, I smell blood. Not just any blood. Bella's blood. I sprint back into our room to find her sprawled out on the floor, with blood dripping down her face. I run into the bathroom for the first aid kit, and dash to her side.

"Bella? Bella! What happened? Can you speak?" I'm asking questions frantically while I get out the things I need from the first aid kit. Dating Bella for a little over two years, I know how to use everything in the first aid kid due to experience. I take a big cleaning swab thingy, and a really big band-aid. I start cleaning the blood off of her face, dabbing it gently, as she's stirring and trying to get a good look at the world.

I can tell that she's trying to say my name, but all I can focus on, is trying to get the bleeding to stop. When I finally do, I put the giant band-aid on the wound, and cradle her face in my arms.

"Bella, what happened to you? I leave for five seconds, and then smell blood. And I come running back to this," I whisper in her ear.

"J-Jake," she sputters. She reaches for my face, and lightly runs her fingers across it. It feels really good. As gently as possible, I lift her off of the ground, and onto the bed. "M-m-my, memory," she manages to get out before her light headedness pulls her under. I use the little service button, to tell Suzan and Devon if they could bring up some food. They're up within five minutes, carrying what seems to be the whole fridge. They let out a little gasp when they see the blood everywhere, and want to help, but I just say that I've got it under control, and push them out of the room.

I lay the food out on the ground, in a sort of picnic fashion, turn on some music, and wait. I wait there for about an hour, just watching her face, her memory lost face, and thinking about how I let this happen. So after that hour, she begins to stir.

"Jake?" she says as she opens her eyes.

"I'm here," I say, stroking her face.

"My memory, when I hit my head… it's back.

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T?!_

**Ok, if I can get at least 8 reviews within 24 hours of posting this, I'll try to update really fast on the next one! If not, I'll update in a little bit of a longer time… review please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thumbs for the last one being the longest chapter so far! And thanks for all of the great reviews ! I got more than ever on that last one too! Thanks, and enjoy chapter 20!**

Bella's POV

All around me was darkness. I had just found my way back to the present, and when I heard the sound of my angel's voice, the darkness pulled me back under, and I wasn't sure if it was going to let me go this time. It must've been at least an hour in the darkness, feeling the sweet touch of my angel, before the darkness finally let me go. The demon takes the sandbags off of my eyes, so I can open them into the light, so that I can finally see my angel's eyes, and know exactly who he is.

"Jake?" I say, still groggy from the trip into darkness.

"I'm here," he says, and I can see the relief in his eyes, that the darkness has finally let me go.

I say the first thing that I need to tell him. "My memory, when I hit my head… it's back." The look on his face is mixed emotions. First, it was the happiest person ever, then relief, then doubt, then happy again. He leaned in for a kiss, and there was no way I could reject him. For the first time in five days, to be able to kiss him and know every corner of his mind, and not someone I just met.

Too soon. It was over much too soon, although I think we've been in that position for at least ten minutes.

"Really?" he asks. I nod my head. "Well, then we have to tell everybody now. We had a whole bunch of plans for stuff to do on each day, and we haven't been doing them because of your memory loss. So now we can start doing them," he says.

"What do you mean? Like what kind of stuff?" I say, inching closer.

"Like going out to the beach, and a carnival, and spending the whole day in the arcade," he says, getting more excited by the minute.

"What arcade?"

"There's a huge arcade in downstairs, with every game you could ever imagine."

"Then let's do it!? I say, getting up. He jumps up with me, and we knock on everyone's door, shouting at them to meet us downstairs. They all come down within ten minutes, and we tell them the good news. They all give me a hug, and congratulate me on getting my memory back, and then we head to the arcade.

"Oh. My. GOD!" I scream when we get inside. It's probably the biggest arcade in the world, with every game there ever was, or will be. Suddenly, I remember something about arcades. "Do we need tokens?" I ask.

"No, everything's free," Jacob says, and laughs as my jaw drops to the ground. _All of this for free? Seriously?!_

The next few hours of the rest of this perfect day were fabulous. We played every game you could ever find in an arcade, and no more than one round of each game, so we could finish them all. About halfway through the arcade, the servers came in with dinner of lamb, mashed potatoes, beans, and rolls. Probably one of the best meals I've ever had in my life. After finishing the arcade with the last game, ski ball, we all go upstairs to our rooms to get our bathing suits on.

Jacob changes in the big room, and I change in the bathroom. I put on a black bikini, with rainbow lace, and walk out to Jake. We take the two person tube again, and are the third pair to arrive at the pool. So we were waiting on Kim and Jared. When they finally arrive, we all get out, and get in the hot tub. The hot tub was pool sized, so we all just floated in it on our tubes.

That hour was full of talking and drinking (soda thank you very much), and before I knew what was happening, I was back upstairs. Me and Jake went in our personal sauna until we were all dry, and got ready for bed.

I changed into my PJ's, which wasn't very different from my bikini. It was a half shirt type thing, and a skirt. Pink, of course. I come out to see Jacob playing Mario Kart on the Wii, wearing his black sweatpants, and no shirt, like he would actually wear a shirt if it wasn't in public. I pick up the second Wii wheel, and play along with him. He always plays as Funky Kong, and I'm always Toadette. He, of course, beat me, as he's always good at everything.

"It's midnight," he murmurs in my ear when the match is over.

"And?"

"Don't you want to sleep? We have a big day tomorrow. We're going to a theme park. Disney Land?" he says. I'd never been to Disney land. I wonder what it would be like…

"As exciting as that sounds, sleeping is for people who are alone," I say, and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me close, and there begins the night of utter, and complete, Jacob.


	21. Chapter 21

I wake up sprawled across Jacob's chest, with his arms tightly around me. I look up to see that he's still in a deep sleep. I then look to the clock to see that it's 11:00a.m. I decide to just sit there, and wake him up at noon. But I start drifting off, and before I know it, I'm back asleep in his warm arms.

"Bella, Jacob, wake up. It's almost noon. We're going to Disney World today, so get up soon please. We'll leave at 12:30p.m," It's Emily, who walked in to tell us this news, and then to walk out again. I groan, and try to roll over, but Jake hasn't loosened his grip.

"Jake, come on, UP!" I scream in his face. Ok, it was a little mean, but there was no other way to get his attention. He springs up with a look on his face like he was about to stop a robber. "Jake?"

"What? What's the emergency?" he asks, looking around for danger.

"You're so cute when you're stupid, you know?" I say, trying to hold back a laugh.

"What?" he asks, very confused.

"I don't know what makes you think that there's an emergency, but there isn't. We're going to Disney World in an hour, so get ready," I explain.

"Oh….kk," he says and walks into the bathroom. I change out here into a blue tank top, jean shorts, and walking shoes. I'm putting my hair in a pony tail, when Jacob walks out of the bathroom wearing a black T-shirt, his usual cut-off shorts, and some black athletic shoes. If you've seen him, you would've thought you'd died and gone to heaven.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I nod, and we take the elevator to the kitchen, where Chief Selene made us a big plate of waffles. We're the last ones to arrive at the table, and when we all finish, a limo pulls up to take us to Disney World. I don't know why the boys are paying so much money for this. For all I care, we could be in a shitty log cabin, and I would still have a good time.

The way to Disney World was very talkative. Everyone was talking about what they wanna do, and what rides they wanna go on. I really don't' now what kind of rides there are, so I'm just gonna do it as I see it. Kim said that she wanted to go with another couple, so now it's me, Jake, Kim, and Jared. Poor Sam and Emily are stuck with Paul… and Rachel. But I don't what attracts Rachel to Paul.

First, we went to The Animal Kingdom my favorite thing there was defiantly Expedition Everest. When we came out, we heard the most adorable little girl screams coming from inside. We felt bad, and really wanted to know who it was, so when the next train came off we waited for any little girls to come off. There was one little girl, but she looked happy. Then Quil and Embry came out, looking like they just came out of Erebus (Erebus is one of the largest haunted houses in the world, located in Pontiac, MI). We both laughed our butts off, and they asked what was so funny. We told them that their screams could be heard throughout the park. The look of shame on their face was hilarious.

The rest of the day went in kind of a blur, with ride after ride after ride. At dinner everyone ate at Be Our Guest, somewhere in Fantasyland in the Magic Kingdom. So there was a whole bunch of little girls running around the ballroom while we ate. After dinner, we went on a few more rides, and then saw the fireworks. They were beautiful.

Sometime during the fireworks, I got really tired, so Jacob got the limo, and took me home while everyone else stayed a bit longer. I slept for most of the way back to the mansion, and when we got there, I felt sort of awake. Jake and I take the elevator to our room, and I get my PJ's on. It's like my first pair, but it's black, with blue lace. I brush my teeth, wash my face, and go to the bathroom. When I come back outside, Jake is playing Mario Kart… again. I join him, and he beats me… again. I eventually get bored, and by that time, we can hear that Emily and Sam just got to their room, when we heard the door close next to us.

When my eyes begin to droop, Jake shuts the game off and pulls me to close.

"Today was fun wasn't it?" he asks, murmuring in my ear.

"Yeah, but it was really tiring," I say.

"I could've had you on my back for the whole time you know," he says.

"Yes, and then people would stare,"

"So?" he asks, trying to get a good look at my face.

"I don't like attention," I say back.

"Why not? You're never going to see those people again. Even if you do, they wouldn't have recognized your face," he says, lightly rubbing his thumb across my cheek.

"I just don't like attention," I whisper. Attention frightens me. Why do people like it when everyone is staring at them all the time? "So anyway, what are we doing tomorrow?" I ask.

"We're going to the beach all day tomorrow," he says.

"Ok, well then, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna sleep," I say.

And the last thing I feel before I'm all the way in my dreamland, is a pair of warm lips brushing against my hair…


	22. Chapter 22

I wake up to the sun shining on my face, and my cheek against Jakes chest. I look at the clock, and it reads 10:45. I shake Jake awake, and he has a more peaceful awakening than yesterday. He opens his eyes slowly, and smiles when he sees me.

"Good morning," he murmurs, just loud enough so I can hear.

"Good morning," I say back. "What time are we going to the beach?" I ask.

"11:30… What time is it?" he asks.

"Well, we have an hour and fifteen minutes from right now," I say. He groans, and rolls over. "Ok, you work on getting up, as I'm getting ready, ok?" I ask him. He just groans again, and I get up to go to the bathroom. I get my swimsuit on, and put some short shorts, and a tank top on top of it. I slip on a pair of flip flops, and put on a pair of hot pink sunglasses, with a big beach hat. I put out a pair of swim trunks for Jacob, along with a pair of black sunglasses, and his flip flops. I come back out of the bathroom to get my beach bag, and I put in a hair brush, a hair tie, some sun screen, some money, two books, a towel for both me and Jake, our phones, and I took Jakes wallet and put it in my bag.

Then I walk over to the bed to finally get Jake up. "Jake? Jake! JAKE!" I scream in his face like I did yesterday, but he doesn't even flinch, and just keeps snoring on. I shake him as violently as possible, and he still doesn't wake up. I even resort to dragging off the bed. He crashes to the floor, but he still keeps sleeping like a baby. Finally, I walk a few feet away, and scream bloody murder. His eyes open in a snap, and he's suddenly by my side.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" I keeps throwing questions at me, and checking my body for any signs of blood, or bruises.

"Is that really what it takes to wake you up nowadays?" I ask him.

"Ugh! Please can I sleep a little longer?" he asks, giving me the puppy dog face.

"No. We need to get downstairs now. I laid your clothes out in the bathroom, so go put them on," I say as he shuffles like a zombie into the bathroom. After about three minutes he comes out in the swim trunks I picked out for him, and the sunglasses, and flip flops. I just wanted to pull him right back onto the bed…

"So are we going down or what?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah," I say. Before I can react, he's lifted me up with one arm and we're in the elevator with the door closing. "I think my legs work, Jake" I say, even though I don't mind that's he's carrying me. It just means that I'm closer enough to do this. I lean forward and kiss him. I just couldn't help myself. His lips, so warm and kissable and all just inches away. When the elevator opens, we don't get out. We just stay in this position for several minutes.

"What are you two trying to do? Swallow each other?" say the voice that I really don't want to hear right now.

Jake breaks away just long enough to say, "Paul, just shut up. You shouldn't be talking. I bet people way back in Forks could hear you and Rachel last night," ("Ooo, burn," said Seth walking by in the background.)

"Yeah, but I don't do that in public," he counters.

"Anymore," Jacob finished for him.

"Whatever, just stop eating each other so I can get in the elevator and get Rachel's bag from our room," He says pushing us aside so that he can get into the elevator. Jake puts me down, wraps his arm around my waist and we walk out of the elevator. In the kitchen, Chief Selene made us pancakes, and Jake and I devour them in less than five minutes. I think it might be a world record, considering that the plate was packed high.

When we were finished, everyone was a mess trying to get everything ready. Remembering last things to bring and what not. But when everyone was finally ready, we piled into our RV's, and we were on our way to the beach.

It was a twenty minute ride to an amazing beach with fun activities and stuff, and we all got out and found some chairs to put our stuff by. I took off my shorts and tank top to reveal my bikini, and put some sun screen on. When I'm finished I'm looking around for Jake, but he isn't with us.

"Hey Bells!" screams Jake form the other side of the beach. I turn around and see him coming toward me with two surf boards. A blue one with sharks on it, and a pink one with hearts on it. Of course.

"Uh, Jake? I don't know how to surf…" I stutter as he drags me towards the water.

"I'll teach you. It's really easy… If you're a wolf," he adds.

"But Jake I-"

"Will try this because it's fun," he finishes for me.

After about an hour, I'd got the knack of it, and it was so much fun when you actually caught a wave. We stayed out there for three more hours before we got out of the water to go scuba diving. That was really fun too. We saw a whole bunch of really cool fish, and there was this really fat one that kept following us around. We even went to a really cool place called "Hollywood" where there were more starfish that you would ever see in your life.

"Hey Jake, do you wanna head in now? I'm hungry," I say to Jake when we come up from being underwater for so long.

"Sure, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes Jacob, in the middle of the ocean, I know what time it is," I say sarcastically. But I still kiss him for his cute stupidity.

We head in, and there's a buffet somewhere down the beach that we attend. I get a burger, fries, a soda, and some ice cream, while Jake eats as much as a whale. We come back outside and spend the rest of the day talking, playing cards, and lying out in the sun on the beach. At sunset, Jake says he needs to use the bathroom, but comes back ten minutes later with a big brown horse.

"Wanna ride down the beach with me?" he asks in an unbelievably sweet voice that nobody could refuse. I nod, and he helps me up onto the horse named Valentine, and we ride down the beach in silence, just taking in the view. The beautiful pink sky turns black quickly, and Jake and I get off the horse. He says he has something very important to tell me.

"Bella, don't pay attention to me, just look right up there," and he points to a place high in the sky. I do as he says, and after a few seconds, the sky lights up in a rainbow of colors. But it's not just colors, its words. It reads, "BELLA WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

I stand there many seconds after the sky had gone dark, processing this, before I finally turn around to see Jacob kneeling down on one knee, with a very large ring held out in his hand.

**Review please! If I can get 10 reviews in the first 24 hours of posting this, I'll update really fast on the next one!**


	23. Chapter 23

**FYI, in this story, Jake is 19, and Bella is 21. **

My wedding was fabulous. Then again, even if we got married in an abandoned factory, I still would've said that it was amazing. We got married in a small church, with my whole graduating class coming, and Renee' and Phil, and Charlie, and all of the pack and their imprints and families, and I even invited the Cullen's. Edward and Rosalie didn't show up, thank god, but then again, the wolves put the whopping down on Edward for making me lose my memory. And Rosalie just didn't want to come. Alice did my wedding so of course everything was perfect and decorated. She was one of my bridesmaids, along with Kim, Rachel, Leah, and Emily. Jacobs's best men were Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Emmet. Jacob really likeed Emmet, and that really helped our friendship with the vampires.

Alice helped me pick out my wedding dress, and all of my bridesmaids helped me get ready. Alice did my hair, Kim and Emily did my makeup, Rachel did my nails, and Leah was outside making sure that nobody came in.

"Bella, are you nervous?" asked Emily while everyone was working on me.

"Yeah. Knowing me, I'm probably going to trip right before I get up there, and tear the dress, and split my head open," I say.

"Bella, there's a 0.1% chance of that happening," says Kim.

"No, I'm prone to accidents. So it's probably 100% higher," I say miserably.

"Bella, look at me. This is your wedding day. No frowning or bad attitude is _ever_ allowed!" encourages Alice.

"Ok, we're finished!" says Kim loudly. I look into the mirror to see a woman that is just so beautiful. I don't know who she is, but I wish to meet her. It's only a few seconds later that I realize that that woman in the mirror is _me._

"Oh my god," I breath.

"I know!" squeals Rachel.

"Thank you guys so much!" I say as I try to hug them all, but I'm stopped by Alice.

"Nonononono! You can't hug until you're in your dress or you'll smudge all of the makeup! Oh, and just in case, I had all of the makeup be waterproof for you," Alice says.

"Thanks Alice," I say and look meaningfully into her eyes, since I couldn't hug her.

They all helped me into the dress, and I just couldn't believe that the woman in the mirror is me. They all got ready, with their baby pink bridesmaid dresses, and they all look stunning too.

"Ok Bella, it's time to go to the church now," says Alice, clearly in charge of this whole thing. When I come outside of my house, there's a limo sitting on the curb. Of course. Alice and Jake probably put as much money into this as possible.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask when I get in.

"Of course Bella. You'll want to remember this day forever," says Emily.

"Yeah, you'll be staring at wedding pictures for your whole life," adds Kim.

"I just can't believe that little bro is getting married… even the fact that he got a girlfriend in the first place. No offence to you. To him, I really don't care," says Rachel.

"Oh my god," I say and stare into this horrible future.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?" asks Leah.

"P-P-P…._Paul is going to by my half-brother!_" I stutter in horror. Everyone laughs in relief, and just in time for the limo to arrive at the chapel. We all get out, and go into a special room so that nobody can see me in my wedding dress until the ceremony begins. Especially Jacob. I just really want to see him but no; it's _not traditional _and blah blah blah. I don't care how traditional my marriage is, as long as Jacob is mine, and only mine for as long as we both shall live.

"Are you ready Bella?" asks Alice. The truth is, I'm as ready as ever to be married to Jacob, but not in front of _people. _I'm gonna be the only bride ever to trip and fall and die during their wedding ceremony. I don't even have time to think more when Charlie walks in so he can walk me down the aisle.

Alice goes down with Emmet, Sam is going with Emily, Leah is going with Seth, Kim is going with Quil, and Rachel is going with Embry. Finally, it's my turn and everyone all stands up and turns back to watch me. Everyone's eyes, all on me. I felt like I was going to throw up for a second, but that I caught sight of the whole reason I was here. Jacob. It was hard to keep walking, and not sprinting towards him. When our eyes met, the biggest grin I could ever see on him sprouted across his face. And I couldn't help but grinning too.

Charlie handed me off to Jacob, and right at that moment the whole world froze as I realized that he would be mine forever.

The whole ceremony when by in a flash, and I really didn't know what was going on around me. Only in front of me. I only tuned in when I heard Jacob say, "I do," because his face lit up like he was ready for anything. When I said 'I do' his face lit up even more, like he just won the lottery and a brand new car.

I was still in a daze when we were saying thank you to everyone who came to our wedding, and Alice dragged _us_ away. She pulled us back into the limo, with all of the bridesmaids and best men.

"Ok Alice, that was amazing," I said that mainly to make her feel good, because I wasn't really paying attention to any of it.

"I knew you would love it! Now it's time to party!" Alice screams. But I was already thinking again. An impossible thought that has come true. My name is Mrs. Black.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, I'm almost done with this story! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and review please!**

The ride to the reception was really loud and fun. We were all cracking jokes, and whooping, and jumping around the limo. You would've thought that we were on drugs.

"Awwww. We're here," whines Quil.

"It's ok, we'll have even more fun in there!" screams Embry. We all laugh, and exit the limo. Only now did I notice the cameras-even though they've been on me for pretty much this whole day-so I can remember it all. But I don't need to fake smile. My smile is as real as ever.

When we walk into the great hall, it's amazing. There were probably over 100 tables, twelve to a table, and there was a name card at every seat. There was a disco ball, a band, and a giant dance floor, along with a buffet and dessert table. Even a table where you can drink. They let everyone drink here, at most two glasses if under age, and however many you want if you are the age or above. The reason for this is because there were no kids here, and Quil and Embry would murder us if everyone was drinking and they weren't. But then again, they always seemed drunk…

"Wow," Jacob and I breathe in unison when we walk in. It was just so amazing. Alice, is amazing. Everything was just _perfect._

We sat down at a really big round table that was exactly in the middle of all of the other tables. Alice, Emmet, Quil, Emily, Embry, Kim, Sam, Rachel, Seth, and Leah were all sitting around Jake and I. There was a table with Renee', and Phil, and Charlie, and Billy, and some of their friends, and there was a table with the rest of the pack, and then all of the other tables were people that my parents knew, or from my school or whatever.

We did the toasting, which was really sweet, especially Charlie. Know I know who I got my horrible tomato red blush from. Everyone was saying "Awwww" and crying and clapping. After that, there was the first dance, which of course had to be Jake and me.

We danced to a song called "What a Wonderful World." I can't dance to save my life, so Jake let me step on his feet, so that he would be leading the whole time. I tried to focus of him, but even that was really hard because _everyone_ was staring and whispering.

"I don't like being the main event," I whisper to him.

"Then why did you get married?" he counters.

"Because I wanted to. This is amazing and all, but it could've been a little smaller," I say.

"Thank Alice for that. All I did was get the ring," he says, and smirks at me. We finish the dance, and then everyone wants to get a shot on the dance floor, and there's almost nobody left in their seats. The band plays a whole bunch of songs like All Around the World, As Long as You Love Me, Beauty and a Beat, Blow, Boyfriend, California Gurls, Call Me Maybe, Cooler Than Me, Evacuate the Dance Floor, We Run the Night, Whistle, ect.

After all of these songs, the band takes a break and we all eat dinner. It's a buffet style, and we all go up by table. I take a large salad, some soup, and Jake makes me take a little bit of steak that I'm probably not going to eat, and he grabs at least one of everything. Everyone spends about a half hour to eat, and then they just sit there and talk. Alice and Emmet just pretended to eat, along with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper, who were all sitting at the table next to us.

After eating, the band got up again, and everyone was back to dancing. I didn't really feel like dancing, so Jake sat out with me. But when I'm Sexy and I Know It came on, he gave me a pleading look, and I just said," Go." He ran up there and I got to enjoy all of the wolves, and an addition of Emmet, dancing like maniacs to Sexy and I Know It.

It was only when Gangnam Style came on, that I came up and joined them. WE danced for about an hour, and then the dessert table came up, and Jake dragged me to that. I got a few strawberries, marshmallows, and pretzels covered in chocolate, and Jake took great advantage of the chocolate fountain. I thought he was going to stick his whole head in it, the way he was grinning at it. Everyone ate dessert, and got back on the dance floor. And there was the rest of the night. Dancing, and eating dessert. Everyone started to file out with their congratulations, and there was my wedding.

"Well, that was totally _epic_!" Jake screams, once everyone left. "Ready?" he asks me.

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"For our honeymoon. I think you'll enjoy it," he says.

"Where are we going? I didn't even pack…" I say, kind of frazzled that I forgot all about a honeymoon.

"It's ok Bella; I packed everything you need for you already. Just go have fun!" says Alice.

"Thanks Alice! For everything," I say as Jake brings me out of the building. We get into a car, with the back saying "Just Married" and we drive off. I fall asleep after about 45 minutes, and wake up to Jake lightly shaking my arm.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty, we're here," he whispers. I open my eyes to a little cottage, not knowing that in the back, there was the entire beach. We were in California.


	25. Chapter 25

My honeymoon was amazing! At least the first part of it was… anyways, after being in our little cottage on the beach for about a week, we could both smell it. _He_ was back. We could smell the difference between all of the Cullen's. But now _he _was spying on us. The fucker…

I walk outside, Jake trailing me, and shout, "Hey! What the fuck do you want now?! We know you're here, don't be a wuss and just come out!" And at that, Edward walks out of a nearby bush. Jake gets in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here? Has it never occurred to you that she doesn't love you anymore? Nothing you can do will change that!" Jake screams at him, trembling all over.

"I don't think so. I think I'll be able to change her mind," he says back, and leans around Jake to smile at me. I give him a disgusted look.

"I'm married now. I'm a wolf. And yet a vampire that has already hurt me, thinks I can still just drop everything and love him. Something wrong with that Jake?" I ask.

"Everything is wrong with that," he growls, still staring daggers at Edward.

"Bella, you don't understand, that was the worst mistake I ever made, leaving you. My life isn't complete with you not being there. I just-I just- need you," he whispers.

"That's nice, but I don't need _you_," I say back.

"Bella if you could just please understand," He starts, stepping closer.

"Ok, that's enough," Jake says, blocking is way. "You don't need to go any further."

"Well you should just back the hell off, this isn't about you," Edward growls at him.

"It has everything to do with him!" I scream at Edward.

"You're right. He's the mongrel that stole your heart away from me," he whispers menacingly.

"That's right, he stole my heart. But he stole it from me. Not from you," I say. Edward tried to take another step closer, but next thing he knew, he was flying back into the bushes. Even with my good eyes, I could barely see what was going on. Jake had phased, and now they were practically murdering each other on the ground.

"Quit it! Quit it! You fucking moron, get off of him!" I'm circling around them, feeling helpless. Suddenly I realize, that I don't have to be helpless. I phase on the spot, and get in between them. Before I even know what's happening though, Edward circled around me and lunged for Jacob's throat. Next thing I know, Edward was in pieces.

_The fucker_ –Jacob

I stare down in shock that Edward was in many different pieces on the ground. I wasn't upset. Just shocked. Then I look over to Jacob, looking happier than ever. And was too. We burn the pieces in a fire outside, but were silent the whole time. When we were sure all of the pieces were burnt, we went back inside. I was thankful that Jake did that. Another weight off my shoulder. But there was also another weight. Jacob had murdered my worst enemy, but also murdered my best friends brother.

Jacob pulls me close, and I suddenly lost the train of thought I just had. He was every though I ever thought for the whole night after dragging me into his room. But I knew in his mind, it was 99% me, and 1% WHOOHOO! I've wanted to kill that guy for practically my whole life!

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining on my face. My worst fears were over, and it was just me, Jacob, and the future. And I couldn't wait to get started.


	26. Epilogue Sneak Peak

**Sadly, I must tell you the Bella Wolff is over L BUT! I added the first chapter to the next story I'm gonna write at the bottom! It's another Bella + Jacob Fanfic :) Enjoy! **

EPILOGUE

A story like Jake and mine can never really end. We just keep living on and on and on. We knew we would have to give up people we loved, but as long as we had each other, we would survive. The Cullen's forgave us about Edward. He was growing on their nerves too, and it was kind of his fault for interrupting our honeymoon. We knew we would have to say goodbye to Charlie, Billy, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, and Quil and Claire. But we would go on.

A little after our honeymoon, it came time to tell Charlie about my wolf jean. He listened to the legends, and I thought he was going to pass out. He had no idea how the jean got to me. Nobody does.

Quil and Claire became the cutest couple you could ever see. She adored Quil as much as he adored her, and we attended their wedding on May 16th, 2030.

Jacob wanted to have children before I couldn't anymore, but I was kind of not wanting to… Not that I didn't want to, just that I couldn't imagine myself as a mother. He begged, and pleaded every night for about a year, until I finally relented. I told him one only, but I ended up having twins.

I became pregnant at pretty much the exact same time as Claire, so we were always hanging out looking at baby stuff, while Quil and Jacob were always hovering around us. She had her baby girl (Zelda Lily Ateara) a day before I did, and we were in rooms' right next to each other. When it happened, I must say the Quil was screaming a lot louder than Claire was.

I had Annabelle Alice Black at around 2:30p.m. on Saturday 8/10/2032, and Jay Jasper Black at around 2:35. Annabelle, Jay, and Zelda were going to be best friends in school in the future. Now it's ten years later. Jake and I look no more than 21, and our kids have grown up so fast. I hope my Annabelle and Jay get the wolf jean, then I'll never have to say goodbye to them.

Annabelle and Jay love visiting Grandpa Charlie, Aunt Claire, Uncle Quil, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmet and Jasper, and Grandpa Sam, Jared, Paul, and Carlisle, and Grandma Emily, Kim, Rachel, and Esme. They have a big family, but they don't know that they'll have to say goodbye to them someday (Other than the vampires).

Jake and I are as close as ever, and ready to take on anything. Not many people can say that they can live forever, but Jake and I can. We wake up every morning and know that tomorrow will be the future. So now here we go into the rest of our future. Together.

THE END

**Yay! How was it? Review please!**

**And here's a sneak peak to my next story "I've Always Been Best Friends"**

**SUMMERY: What if Charlie and Renee' never got divorced? What if that little thing in her life turned out to be a big thing? Would she be best friends with Jacob? Would she ever fall in love with Edward? Written in diary form, and Bella is 8 years old.**

(The Reservation and Forks is combined, so all of the wolves live in Forks. Also, everyone is the same age and in the same grade.)

DEAR DIARY, 12/2/2000

Since this is my first entry, I gonna first tell you everything about me.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm eight years old, and I'm in third grade at Forks Elementary School. I have a best friend. His name is Jacob Black. My dad, Charlie, is best friends with Jacob's dad, Billy. They've been friends since before we were born, and we've been best friends ever since I was born. He's older than me by about a month, and his mom died in childbirth. He also has a sister named Rachel.

We have houses right next to each other, so we normally sleep at each other houses. We have a whole bunch of friends, Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah, Emily, Claire, Rachel, and Kim. I'm in Mrs. Bendy's class, so is Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Kim. Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, and Collin and in Mrs. Frezno's class, and Jared, Brady, Leah, and Claire are in Mr. Skinsteve's class. But it's ok, because we always hang out together at recess.

I live with my mom and dad, in a small town in Washington, called Forks. I have no pets; I killed four fish in my past and never went back. My life is pretty normal as far as anyone can tell. I'm not a popular kid at school. I don't really talk to anyone except for my group of friends.

That's pretty much it.

Today, Mrs. Bendy gave us math and English homework, so Jake and I worked on that for a while. Ugh, we were working on our times tables. I suck at them, and so does Jakey (my nickname for Jacob). So we use flashcards to study for the tests.

"4x4?" he asks really fast.

"16" I answer. Now it was my turn to ask. "10x4?"

"40," he says immediately. "I=bored"

"Then let's go play on the Wii," I say and throw all of the flash cards up in the air. "I'll clean that up later."

We trudge downstairs with the smell of fish frying- our dads always go fishing, so my mom always cooks them for dinner- and go over to the TV. "What do you want to play?" I ask him.

"Uh, how about…Guitar Hero," he says.

"Kk," I say as I get the guitars and drums and microphone out. We start playing Eye of the Tiger, and after three minutes, Quil and Embry are at our door.

"We heard music," they say in unison, like they always do.

"Then come in already. We need a drummer and a vocalist… on second thought, I'll go the singing…" Jake says while opening the door.

"Oh, and you're better than us?" challenges Quil.

"Yeah dude, you sound like a dying cow!" Embry shouts laughing his head off.

"Yes. But it's still better than you two," he counters.

"Is that a bet?" Embry asks

"I think it's a bet," Quil replies. (Whenever I imagine those two, I always think of Fred and George from Harry Potter… anyone else?)

"Ok you're on," said Jake, and they shake hands.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go outside, and reassure everyone passing by that there isn't a dying moose in here. Cya!" I shout and run out the door.

And now here I am writing in my diary with my ears being torn into pieces. Bye now!

-Isabella Swan

**Ok, I'm probably not going to update for a really long time on this, but anyways, leave a comment in the box below if you like this story or not so far, or if maybe I should get a different topic. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
